User talk:Darkwynters
Some of this page has been archived to limit the length of the page. You can view older entries at: * 2011 archive * 2012 archive * 2013 archive By source Happy new year! You have deleted the "inhabitants by source" categories. Would you tell me why you think they are not useful? Thanks! Daranios (talk) 12:16, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :Daranios, Happy New Years to my favorite Al-Qadim fan :) :The pages in those categories were Creatures, not Inhabitants... but you do make a good point, do we want to have categories on "Inhabitants of the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3rd edition" or "Creatures from the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting"? - Darkwynters (talk) 18:09, January 2, 2014 (UTC) glad for poop... editing saw that you still have my back with it and yes I'm a sh***er not even doing what I said I would. Lots of recent happening bro, deaths, work, more deaths, some games, and did i mentioned deaths in the family i mean yeah busy year. but i promise(eventually) to get to the years. I think i have the materials lying around so ill find them and then get some time to do a little editing. Pharuan Undearth (talk) 02:34, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :Good to hear from you, Phauran... I hope this year is better :) -Darkwynters (talk) 04:10, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Dude take a look at greenmeadows talk page I have to point it out in case you didn't see it. About a name page/redirect. Pharuan Undearth (talk) 00:21, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :Sure... let me take a look :) - Darkwynters (talk) 00:48, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Greenmeadow... well like I said there isn't a single map that had Greenmeadows on it. Also, why I originally brought up the redirect name post. Pharuan Undearth (talk) 01:37, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :Pharuan, you could used the image of Leuthilspar from Elves of Evermeet :) - Darkwynters (talk) 16:59, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the cleanup! Hey Darkwynters, I appreciate the reformatting! I'm a complete n00b when it comes to wiki editing, so thank you very much! -- 02:54, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :No problem :) - Darkwynters (talk) 05:10, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi thanks for dropping me a line Im looking for a group do you have any advise? Ive looked for about 6 years and I'm loosing hope --Dr.Proton247 (talk) 06:53, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :Welcome to the wiki, Proton... hmmm, gaming groups... let me think about this :) - Darkwynters (talk) 16:34, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks You're always willing to pull our butts from the fire. Didn't realise Web Enhancements got their own book citation templates. -hashtalk 16:38, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :You're welcome, Hash :) - Darkwynters (talk) 21:24, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Items, Food and drink, Events I'm looking into adding these three category-link generators to the template as you asked, but there is a small problem. All the existing categories use "in" or "on" except for Category:Food and drink of West Faerûn and Category:Events of West Faerûn. If you want to keep the "of" then I have to add extra logic to the template, but if you don't mind changing "of" to "in", then the old logic will work just fine. Let me know which you prefer. —Moviesign (talk) 01:17, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :Hmmm, I think those were minor errors... probably my errors :) - Darkwynters (talk) 04:18, March 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, done. Let me know if you find any errors in the generated links. —Moviesign (talk) 04:40, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :Awesome work, Movie!!! Thanks :) - Darkwynters (talk) 05:22, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Newbie Hello I am just learning the ins and outs of this wiki. If anything seems glaringly false please let me know. Also as soon as I learn the citation better I will use it. I promise. Cygnusexone (talk) 17:52, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :Awesome! Welcome to the wiki. Feel free to ask any questions you like :) - Darkwynters (talk) 17:59, March 8, 2014 (UTC) I was unaware that Homebrew was frowned upon. You might as well delete my 2 posts not because they will never be published at the rate I am going. I am sure you will agree that it presents a real dichotomy allow new adventures vs screw up the landscape of Canon. Sorry to get in the way. Delete my stuff at will. Cygnusexone (talk) 18:04, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :Cy, thank you for your honesty :) - Darkwynters (talk) 18:09, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Hi. I recently here and need to say thank you, because of your help,i learned a lot, and it's not so difficult what im think) Just want to say that I have quite a lot of free time and I would be glad to help this wiki. Although this wiki is quite large, but a lot of information is still lacking and some article require improvements especially Kara-Tur, etc. Therefore, I am very happy that I can contribute and help. Now I working over monsters of Zakhara, when i'm finished work with them im proceed to Kara-Tur. Thank you again for your help and sorry for my english) Lord Jaik (talk) 18:48, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :I noticed, Jaik... keep up the good work adding creatures from Monstrous Compendium Al-Qadim Appendix :) - Darkwynters (talk) 18:50, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Honesty I find it absolutely complementary that you included the plagiarism link. all of what I wrote/now deleted/ was written by me and not copied. It all comes from a campaign that I am currently running. Is there another place on the internet that might be more appropriate for original FG writing? I will be filling out my profile and dusting off my FR collection so I can stick around a while. Cygnusexone (talk) 20:04, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for catching my cats Thankyou for creating the class categories for Nasher Alagondar, I tried earlier but it seemed like all of Wikia (even wookiepedia and Wikia itself) was down with a 503 error. "Tips Cap".--Eli the Tanner (talk) 19:09, March 13, 2014 (UTC) :No prob, Eli... happened to me too :) - Darkwynters (talk) 19:11, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Hey Darkwynters, quick question, what determines the order/inclusion of articles in the top of a category? Is it popularity, size, or merely random? I'm referring to the 8 boxes in the categories where short blurbs or images are, rather than the list below. I figured you would be the man to ask.--Eli the Tanner (talk) 01:40, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :Truth be told... I do not have a clue, my man... but I am curious :) - Darkwynters (talk) 02:09, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Thanks again for the work on Clan Brightblade, you and BadCatMan are brilliant at polishing my articles up. Also I think I've figured out what those 8 category boxes represent. According to it is: ::: :::So I think it is supposed to be the top most popular. Which is nice.--Eli the Tanner (talk) 22:59, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :Cool, Eli... that would make total sense why I almost always see Drizzt Do'Urden in many of his categories :) - Darkwynters (talk) 01:03, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Settlements categories Hi Darkwynters! I've worked out a simple regular expression rule and other features of the bot program, so I can remove the Category:Settlements in/on... categories and clean up whitespace. I'm working through them today. So, you shouldn't have to work on them any more, but may want to check my work. — BadCatMan (talk) 02:27, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :It should be finished now. :) — BadCatMan (talk) 04:01, March 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Wicked... thanks, my man :) - Darkwynters (talk) 17:11, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Question about the game Dungeons & Dragons Arena of War Hello Darkwynters, I had a question about this game, Dungeons & Dragons Arena of War. You see from what i could find about it, the game appears to be set in the Forgotten Realms. It also seems to be officially sanctioned by wizards of the coast. Here are some webpages you can use to verify. https://www.wizards.com/dnd/Product.aspx?x=dnd/products/dndvg/arenawar http://www.dndarenaofwar.com/ https://www.facebook.com/ArenaOfWar?filter=1 I have downloaded and played the game. It is like a touch screen pin ball game. I won't go into the gameplay to much, but the special monthly (at least I think they are monthly) challenges are somehow connected to The Sundering (series). One of the past challenges was called "the Red Hunt of the Chosen." I think it was connected to The Reaver (novel). The Red Wizards of Thay in the novel tried to capture Chosen. The games event centered around specific locations the Wizards were working (capturing Chosen) in the Realms. Would this be relevant information for the wiki? Do you know how I might cite it? I am currently playing this months challenge. The objective is to prevent the Shade Enclave from excavating and raising the ancient Netheril city, Xinlenal. If you could direct me in how to use this information, I would really appreciate it. ----Thank you, (TeliomBrainFreeze (talk) 03:37, March 23, 2014 (UTC)) :Brain... I will checkout the game and copy this message to both High admin BadCat and Admin Movie to see what they think :) - Darkwynters (talk) 06:33, March 23, 2014 (UTC) ::I haven't really followed new D&D or Realms since the Spellplague, so it's new to me. But it's definitely legit, copyrighted to WotC, with D&D logo and specifically set in the Forgotten Realms. It's Realms material, and we cover all Realms material. It'd treat it as an other video game with regards to the wiki: occupying the video games slot on the canon hierarchy as at Forgotten Realms Wiki:Canon, and using the template for citation. ::As a mobile game, and a pinball game (seriously, pinball?), with the story Teliom describes, I wouldn't expect it to cover much lore that doesn't appear in the novels or sourcebooks of the current edition, much less introduce new lore. But we can certainly have a page and citation temple for it, if you'd like to create one. — BadCatMan (talk) 07:47, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :::I agree. If you need help making a Citation template, let me know. I will try to make a "might not be canon" template similar to for this game so we can put it on articles that use this game as a source. —Moviesign (talk) 13:25, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Okay, the template is ready to go, unless someone has some suggestions for improvement. If you create an article that is all about Arena of War, then please put the template at the top of the page. If you add material to existing articles, please put the template next to the new material and add a word that describes the extent of the new material. Examples: , , or . Thanks for the ideas and contributions! —Moviesign (talk) 14:11, March 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I would be interested in creating a page with various information about the events, and I would definitely need some help with it. I think it would mainly cover the small story line, characters, and events. I'll try to get some information together, and show you all. I checked on this character Clariburnus Tanthul. He is the main villain for the monthly challenge, but the wiki page about this character is not cited. I don't want any good information, (I may have) to get mixed up with anything unreliable, but I may be able to give some of that page credible citations through the games information. (TeliomBrainFreeze (talk) 18:36, March 23, 2014 (UTC)) Dragons Gate Hi thanks for sorting out my page Dragons Gate - I have so much to enter there, but I'm afraid my editing skills are very poor. 23:00, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :You are welcome... please provide a source for the Dragons Gate page. - Darkwynters (talk) 23:07, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for category fixes You are great. Thanks for the Category:Members of House Baenre and Category:Members of House Do'Urden fixes, among others! —Coswig (talk) 03:09, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks, Cos... You just made my day :) - Darkwynters (talk) 23:36, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Background Image? What happened to our background image? If you can still see it, clear your cache and see if it is still there. All I see is a light-blue texture. You didn't delete it in a fit of housekeeping did you?—Moviesign (talk) 01:10, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :HAHAHA... Movie, when I read this post, I heard my wife's voice... hmmm, do you mean the map of the Dalelands... brown... I did delete it... but I cannot find it under my deleted pages... "of fit of housekeeping"... hmmm, that does not sound like something I would do... hmmm - Darkwynters (talk) 03:01, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Location Hey there. I was wondering (since I don't like to talk with one person for a long time), maybe you could help. Can you look into this article, if there is anything wrong or missing? Energy X 21:07, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :Sure, Energy... but I have not played Neverwinter Nights 2... at least not the campaign :) - Darkwynters (talk) 01:00, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Infobox I am not exactly certain about the infobox parameters. Like West Harbor page: inhabitants are villagers, organizations are the militia (I think?), events are the Harvest Fair and the food and drink is Harvest Mead. What is meant by locations and items? Energy X 20:52, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :NRG, thanks for the question... items would be like... Blade of Aihonen is an item from Icewind Dale, while location would be like, the Cutlass (inn) is a location in Luskan. Please feel free to ask any other questions :) - Darkwynters (talk) 22:17, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Arauthator hey Darkwynters, Underscore 7 here, did you just edit Arauthator's sources? if you did, THANKS!... i screwed up on a couple. i had my brain convinced it was Grand History, not Dragons of Faerun. anyway, thanks again :) :No prob :) - Darkwynters (talk) Infoboxes I believe the infoboxes should be changed, as infoboxes like on this page don't have everything shown (some words clip out, even the image is not properly). Energy X 09:59, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :The Farlong house page looks fine to me. Nothing is missing or clipped and the image is centered in the box. What skin and screen resolution are you using? Are there other pages that look broken? If the problem is specific to that page, let's move this discussion to Talk:Farlong house. —Moviesign (talk) 11:21, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Actually, it is on lot of pages. I assume you use MonoBook, while I use Wikia skin. At any rate, the problem is marked with the arrow. As you see, the -Cha, -long, -bor and -dow parts in words are missing. Energy X 12:02, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :I use the Wikia skin almost exclusively and I don't see the problems that you do. Try clearing your cache and also try a different browser to see if the problem persists. It looks like some element on the page (perhaps not under our control) is overlapping the main viewing area. I'm using Firefox on Windows. See my screen below. —Moviesign (talk) 12:23, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::I also don't have a problem, using in Firefox in all three skins. I also tried Chrome and Internet Explorer, but for some reason they tell me the page doesn't exist yet. Try looking at other wikis within the Wikia group, to see if it's a universal problem for you. — BadCatMan (talk) 14:50, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Agreed... no issues here?? - Darkwynters (talk) 18:20, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::It appears that it is just the browser problem, I use Chrome. Well, the issue is settled, then. Energy X 18:27, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Race Huh, I am not certain how did you find Jorik was an Illuskan. What does that book, Races of Faerun, list as well? Energy X 17:55, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :In Races of Faerûn, page 80 states all humans from northwest Faerûn, unless otherwise noted, are considered Illuskan, "If no ethnic group is specified or implied for a particular character, assume the following ethnicity". So all humans from north Faerûn are Chondathan... all from southwest Faerun are Tethyrian... it is an official sourcebook -Darkwynters (talk) 18:07, June 7, 2014 (UTC) ::That means that all humans from places like Highcliff, Neverwinter, Port Llast etc. are Illuskan (unless it is stated otherwise). Just asking, since it looks like I'd have to insert that part as well. Energy X 18:11, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :Based on the official sourcebook... that is correct :) - Darkwynters (talk) 18:14, June 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Actually, some of us have kind of gone against using that assumption. We discussed this further at Talk:Zespara Alather. It might be a good for a DM in their game, but for the wiki it's not really accurate or necessary. We can always find new information that expands an NPC's background, or the actual history of a region suggests a different pattern of migration and settlement (north Vast is Damaran, south Vast is Chondathan, roughly). Races of Faerûn also gives population percentages that would disagree: 8% of Sword Coast Northers are technically Ulutiun. ::So, I've been removing those race assumptions. I wouldn't worry about it. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:00, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :It is funny, I was reading my own post on that page and realized I wrote it... I guess, we should only use human ethnic categories only when the source material states it as proven fact :) - Darkwynters (talk) 01:16, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::That's been my view. "Just the facts, ma'am." Hold on, I think I can remove these more quickly with the bot. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:58, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :We are a team, my man :) Will the bot remove the citation in the infoboxes? - Darkwynters (talk) 02:01, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::That's the idea. I'll see what I can search for and remove. — BadCatMan (talk) 02:02, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :Nice... go ahead and work it :) I have cleared up all my Icewind Dale (game) pages! - Darkwynters (talk) 02:04, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, the bot is now rolling. — BadCatMan (talk) 02:54, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :::And it's done and dusted. They should all be gone now. — BadCatMan (talk) 05:55, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::Damn... that could've been said before I went on an editing tour... Energy X 11:49, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::Don't worry, we all went on long editing tours. :) It happens. — BadCatMan (talk) 12:49, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :Hehe... yeah I noticed NRG went crazy on the editing... we are a community... that is how I work... great work, BTW :) - Darkwynters (talk) 18:07, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Categories So, why are the categories re-arranged? It does not have much impact on the article (or beyond it). Energy X 19:08, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :Basically, most of the admins organize the categories from specific to broad... just good for organization, plus OCD traits :) - Darkwynters (talk) 19:12, June 7, 2014 (UTC) User rights Well, let's say that I am interested to become a rollback, for a start. Where would I have to apply and what are the requirements? Energy X 19:28, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :I am sorry, NRG... I am not sure what you mean, but I will post this on High admin BadCat's page. Usually, a "rollback" is when a page is cleaned back to the last user. - Darkwynters (talk) 21:02, June 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, I might've used the wrong term... in any case, if I'd apply for an admin, what would I need and where? Energy X 21:08, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :I figured that is what ye meant :) Well, first continue creating your wonderful pages about Neverwinter Nights 2... hmmm, here are a few ideas: * A high amount of edits. * Communication / cooperation skills. * Knowledge of the Realms. * Dedication (logging on at least once biweekly). :Maybe we should make a policy (3 admin votes, as well)... and add it to our Forgotten Realms Wiki:Administrators page... Thoughts :) Darkwynters (talk) 21:24, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Categories I was wondering why is there such a great need for so many categories. This one, for example, is a location in Highcliff, which is located in the Mere of Dead Men, which is located on the Sword Coast etc. So, why not make it simple and just enter "Locations in Highcliff" rather than insert so many others? Energy X 21:54, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :Categories allow readers to pinpoint where locations or inhabitants are in relation to the rest of the Forgotten Realms. Think of it as a magnifying glass :) - Darkwynters (talk) 23:52, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Gameplay section Well, I think that there should be a new section for characters, "Gameplay", where info can be put for a player. I am not comfortable putting the gameplay info under "History" section, plus there is no mention about rewards, gaining influences with comapions or any other important info. Energy X 14:18, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry to butt in here but you are free to put in a gameplay section for a computer game character's article if you want to. I should note however, that contrary to Wikia's categorization, we do not generally intend to cater to those looking for gameplay hints and guides and therefore, certain aspects of gameplay that a gamer might think is important would not be considered important from any other perspective. For example, if you were to list ways of gaining or losing confidence with an NPC follower, you should make sure it directly relates to that character's history or motivations rather than just "+1 Influence for thanking Neeshka for her help saving the refugees." -hashtalk 14:31, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Something like this? Energy X 15:00, June 27, 2014 (UTC) ::No Hash, never apologize for "butting" in :) Hmmm, not sure how I feel about the Gameplay section... though it does feel a little like the Appendix section "Trivia"... NRG, it does not break the Wiki crunch rules... Movie or BadCat, do you have any thoughts? - Darkwynters (talk) 17:08, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Shartana Hi Darkwynters. I was curious about your edits to Shartana. They don't seem too necessary to me. Moving the citation doesn't alter anything in a single-source article like this. I tend to remove unused, non-applicable entries from infoboxes to save space, and we're not likely to hear from Shartana again. — BadCatMan (talk) 08:07, October 5, 2014 (UTC) :It is just my OCD... I remember when FW was online more regularly... he was a proponent of referencing everything, so we could find material which was not referenced. - Darkwynters (talk) 16:09, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Whoops Looks like you and I are both editing the same Dragon article citations. I'll stop. :) I just created a new one that has an exclaimation point on the end, then discovered you made one that didn't. Not sure which is correct. —Moviesign (talk) 16:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :Yar... Actually, I am not sure either... but Lady Silver is an editing fool and I was just trying to make all the dragon mags look the same :) - Darkwynters (talk) 16:49, October 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm know you meant that in a good way...just in case she reads this, lol :) —Moviesign (talk) 17:10, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, I don't want to make more work for you, but I want to add Dragon 227/Report From Undermountain. Sorry, I'm still new at this, so I'm just not sure what the 'right' way is to do this stuff. I keep getting confused over the templates. So, I'll just create a new one for dragon 227 and then you fix it - k? ;-P LadySilverhair (talk) 21:28, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :Hehe... yeah, she is hard to keep up with :) - Darkwynters (talk) 17:26, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and one more thing. For Template:Cite dragon/172 you put a sortkey of 172, but most of the other citations for whole magazines have a sort key of (172), which puts them at the very top of the category listing (same for 176 and 270). Are we going to keep that, or are we going to intermingle the whole-mag citations with the article citations? —Moviesign (talk) 17:30, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Hay, thanks for fixing those category misses I did ;)! Terrorblades 's Far Realm logs dated 08:21, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :No prob, my man :) - Darkwynters (talk) 22:55, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Region Hello! I would have some questions about Category:Regions for you as contributor and organizer of regional categories: *When I first noticed the category it was used for large geographical distinctions on a level between continent and country (and therefore regions were more or less mutually exclusive). Now it is extended to contain any area, I guess, that cannot be clearly distinguished by terrain type (or person-made equivalent). This is fine, but also leads to very disparate articles like City of the Dead (Waterdeep) and West Faerûn in the same category. Should we leave it at that, or should we get back to the (percieved) old use? For city wards we could easily define a new category. More problematic may be things like the Vilhon Reach *In this regard, what do you think of Category:Domains? *Redirects: the Endless Wastes is also in Category:Regions. I would suggest to remove all categories from that redirect, as it is just an alternate name for the Hordelands (as opposed to redirects to topics that are part of another article because of the 3 Sentence Rule). What do you think? Thanks a lot! Daranios (talk) 19:54, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :Daranios, hmmm... I do not remember putting all these pages into the Regions category... hmmm, unknown "cat" user probably... I made the Domains category based on information from the Underdark, but at some point there was a discussion on this... let me look around... also High admin BadCat or admin Movie might respond to this and help me remember :) - Darkwynters (talk) 21:23, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, BadCat was the one who told me to add categories to redirects, such as Nimoar's Hold is regards to Waterdeep. I think... so BadCat do not get mad if I am wrong :) - Darkwynters (talk) 21:26, December 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Hm, about the redirects, I guess one could say that Nimoar's Hold "deserves" categories, because it refers to the settlement in the past that later became Waterdeep, and is thus not identical (like, to take an extreme example, Netheril and the Anauroch are not identical), while the Endless Waste, the Endless Wastes, Taan and the Hordelands are just different names for the identical region. Or is that too much hair-splitting? Daranios (talk) 19:52, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :Actually, I can see what you mean... though, it is nice to look through the categories and say, "Oh, the Endless Wastes, how interesting... it is located in northeastern Faerûn... oh, it is also called the Hordelands... nice." You still find your way to the Hordelands through finding the Endless Wastes. - Darkwynters (talk) 21:42, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :: :-) Thanks, I like that change. Daranios (talk) 15:15, December 5, 2014 (UTC) References